writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrnia-raheal
Tyrnia-raheal is a world originally started by Bach, but I'm looking to get help from others as long as they agree to follow general guidelines I set. My goal in this is to have a better and less overlapping structure for the god scopes with a slight alien twist to their origins. The Eternals: 5 “gods” who are the most powerful and each encompass a “major” sphere. #Cosmos #Sky #Earth: Crataris #Oceans/Water #Underworld/Hell/afterlife #Emotions/Soul #Fire (will explain) The Eternals were the first, the creators, where they came from is hazy, as they have been in existence so long, they don’t even remember their beginnings any more. In the beginning, the Eternals each possessed a “palace” located in each of their spheres of power. As time has passed, and their creations (Gods, Divines, Spirits, Godlings, etc) have gone and created as well, the Eternals have not been seen walking the lands in aeons. They prefer to stay in Ethera, and have little interaction with those beneath them, the gods, their creations, now reside in the palaces. The fire eternal was never keen on creating that many gods underneath him, he preferred to stay in control of his scope and was often seen as a trickster and an outcast from the rest of the Eternals. One minute he might work with the others to help, while another instance he might try to sabotage things and cause chaos. Ethera Current dwelling place of the Eternals. It is located between the sky and cosmos. It can only be accessed by the highest mountain in all of the world, Mount Ventris, at the top is an altar, where a suitable sacrifice must be made, if the Eternals see the sacrifice as worthy, access may be granted and a pathway is revealed. A special order of Altaris live at the base of the mountain, and are charged with taking care of the altar. Ethera Monks (Altaris “Children of the Altar”) The Altaris are a specially blessed/mark group of people, whom the Eternals deem worthy of serving them. They are often born into this service, and are rarely chosen outside the order. The origins of the Ethera Monks are steeped in mystery, but the wide held belief is that many many ages ago, the Eternal mated with one of their creations (a god), over years the blood line was diluted into what is known today as the Children of the Altar. They are a fair race, with particularly long life spans, and are blessed with both foresight and minor elemental powers.They have free access between Ethera and Tyrnia-raheal. The Gods: The gods were the creation of the Eternals, to do their bidding, and to serve them and over time came to do more and more of the actual work ruling over Tyrnia-raheal than the Eternals. Eventually, the gods themselves began to not only create other beings but also joined together to have children of their own, known as the Divines. The world expanded, and the Eternals took a less and less active role in the world, allowing the gods to do the majority of the “hands on” work. The “mortals” were the creation of the Divines, not the Eternals or the Gods, and because of this, not all Eternals and Gods approved of such a creation. Each god represents various scopes within the scopes of the Eternals. List of Gods and their scopes The Divines: The “Divines” are the children of the gods, they are slightly more powerful than the Spirits, as the Spirits are just creations of the Gods, and not of their direct blood lines. The Divines represent a more dedicated “scope” of power than their parents, the Gods, and as such, are more apt to bicker over trivial things. The Divines, being jealous of the Spirits their parents “created”, took it upon themselves to create “mortals”. This creation was not sanctioned by the Eternals or the Gods, and as such are at times met with disdain and/or disinterest. As the mortals progressed technologically, many of the gods have changed their views of the mortals and enjoy being worshipped, but other gods have never met these views, and because of this, the mortals often find themselves the center of wars and battles. List of the Divines and their scopes #WIP Spirits: The “Spirits” are the creations of the Gods. They were often created to fill holes where the Divines lacked numbers. Instead of being “born” into their scope of power, they are created to specifically oversee their “scope”. The Divines and Spirits are often having issues and fights over this, as the Divines feel more entitled, and that the Spirits should be beneath them. List of Spirits and their scopes #WIP Mortals (Name?): The creation of the Divines. Many of the gods and Eternals who do not agree with the mortals call them “pawns”, as they see them as nothing more than pieces to move around on a chess board. Various Nations/Countries #WIP Cross-Species: Godlings: Over time, many of the gods changed their views of the mortals, some even came to mate with mortals, the result being Godlings. WIP. Etherals: The off-spring of Divines and Spirits. WIP. Kennyr: The off-spring of Spirits and mortals. Over the years, they evolved and developed into Random Words To Use Later #Kryll #Selantes #Quatyr #Alantraes #Klyspis Category:Writing Category:Roleplay Category:User Created Worlds Category:Stories Category:BachLynn23 Category:DaMigster Category:Gods Category:Goddesses